


(no one would find us)

by abeyance



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Missing Scene, Post-Season/Series 07, Romance, Romantic Fluff, in the most minor way, taken from the waterfall dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: Jon and Daenerys definitely attempted some alone time to only be interrupted a few times before this line happened. Here was the first.





	(no one would find us)

**Author's Note:**

> titled from Daenerys's dialogue this headcanon is based on - because they surely have been caught enough times for Jon to take it into his own hands.

Back at Dragonstone, Daenerys always felt freer than she ever was in Essos, even though she was surrounded by her family's history that had been told to be so dark. 

She had come to the conclusion that it was her home and that's why she felt that way. After being born there and chased away her whole life, she had finally returned. more powerful than her brother had ever positioned himself to be. What helped that claim was when she had traveled to The Wall; so stiff with cold and the smell of the Dead. The loss of her child carried by her realization of how much she actually fancied the King of the North's company in the direst of moments, listening to his command to leave him behind. Kingslanding wasn't much better. it was like any of the civilizations she came upon in Essos, only condensed and smelling of age-old bodily muck. Essos's heat was usually too much to enjoy regularly.

It was the feeling of being truly home, she thought. Despite the weight its portentous character set on her being.

She was standing at the edge of the ship, the calm rustle of some Unsullied and Dothraki morning activities and chores pattering around behind her. Daenerys was dressed down; a look less of a Queen, of a calm dress with loose sleeves. She had been giving Missandei breaks with her braids on the way to Winterfell, settling into only a few that would keep her hair back, knowing how tiresome her regal looks will be every day. It made no sense out here, anyway. the wind tussled everything they attempted. And with how late she had been leaving her chambers...well, it was just not worth it.  

Daenerys breathed in deep, relaxing her features into whatever they wanted to rest into. It was her favorite thing to do alone on the sea. the scent of the ocean mixed with the air's bite as they sailed north.  _ That. That was the feeling _ . Without the weight. The comfortable sun contradicted any discomfort the chill brought. Unlike Dragonstone, where it sat under a dark, cloudy sky.

It ran across her skin, though. The cold established its self into her, unlike fire did. 

A figure came to stand beside her.

Ah, but unlike heat, the cold could be relieved.

His presence was something familiar. Becoming ever so more by each passing night. Daenerys took her hands from her elbows, resting her fingertips beside his on the ship's rail. 

Keeping her head up, Dany cast her eyes where their hands lay. 

"I've noticed the mornings getting colder, My Lord. Have you made such notice?"

Jon shifted on his feet. She knew how bad he was at keeping this act up with his words. But she was just as bad when it came to touching him in the open. 

Many knew, for sure. They had told their council, and although quite muted, the remarks were fairly positive, to Jon and Dany's surprise. It was only followed by their hands' requests to keep it private to their people. Just so word would not get around once they arrived and make matters worse than they dreadfully expected.

"Aye, Your Grace. Although I never see much change in the cold anymore."

Of course. He spent enough time under that cloak to kept one temperature the rest of his days.

"I would like to see you in Essos one day, Jon Snow. Then you would feel a change."

"It would be nice to go there, yes."

Dany looked out towards the sea again. There were a few more icecaps than the day before.

"It would also be nice to stay out here. The sense of life on a boat has come to...delight me. Nevertheless the food that comes with it." She bit her smile back into her cheeks.

"As Queen, I'm sure you could get it if requested. Along with better food."

"We still need to eat what we have, though, don't we, Lord Snow?" Dany pushed off of the wood, keeping her eyes on his turning head. "Care to join me for lunch, milord?" She caught the smile tugging at his lips as she wrapped her shawl around her arms. 

She walked a step ahead of him to the captain's quarters that had been fashioned as their dining hall and council room. Even though her lunch was going to be nothing more than the dried meat, her stomach festered for it. 

Jon caught the door once she opened it, earning her appreciative nod.  Dany was gracious to find either everyone had eaten already or were going to later, seeing she and Jon were alone. It was always nice to have a few minutes with him during the day. 

Inside was the food, situated behind the long table full of enough seats for both of their small councils to sit. She was going to peer at what arrangement they had laid out for today, but her plans were interrupted with grips on her waist, warming her skin through the thin fabric. They guided her to the wall beside the door, her back hitting the wood with a thud. 

Jon clashed their lips together, at first clumsy, but finding their natural ways almost immediately. Dany returned the kiss briefly before smiling through it. 

"Jon!" She giggled. He smiled, eyes full of boyish rambunctiousness. "Someone would've heard that." 

And yet she angled her face to kiss him again, more deeply this time. Her hands found the lapels of his cloak, gripping them softly before roaming the rest of his torso. Jon's lips were soft under some of the sea-dried skin, only adding more of a texture to what his scruff gave her. 

They worked their lips as they worked their bodies; pressing further against each other, shamelessly letting each other's tongues interact. Jon wrapped his arms around her upper back, caging her arms into herself. The warmth of him fought against any chill that had dared clung to her from the outside air of the nearing North. And yet, Dany found herself erupting in shivers as Jon's hips pressed into her stomach.

Any feeling of being young betrothed teenagers sneaking off left her immediately. 

Dany moaned into his mouth, hoping he'd get the hint of  _ Yes I want to, No we cannot _ .

But Jon was lost in her like he always got to be. Instead of pressing on the matter of where they were further, Dany let herself melt into that lovely fact. Just once could not hurt. 

She brought her hands to cup his neck and jaw as Jon continually went in for more. Any hunger he had, it was not for food. He assured it to her as he pressed her firmly into the wall behind them, giving Dany that delicious pressure, and even more so as his pelvis pinned her there. The next moan she gave him was not for anything but a sense of pleasure. At that, Jon ground himself into her, crushing Dany fully into the boards, surely vowing a groan from it with any more weight. Their kiss followed suit, becoming more desperate than hasty in their growing fervor. 

Jon ground again, groaning into her mouth. If only he could angle a bit lower... -

"Gods, you two." Their mouths ripped apart. both of them turned their faces to where the door opened and Tyrion passed them. they remained close to each other, her temple right at his chin as they turned to watch Tyrion see what  _ was _ out for them to eat. Dany bit her smile back, glancing up at Jon. "If you can't make it to either of your chambers, at least find another place to hide." Jon turned back to look at her, brown eyes reflecting the same glittering she must've been holding herself. "Not here. in front of the food. and people who are eating."

Dany couldn't help it. Ahe broke out into a smile, falling her forehead under Jon's chin. They had never been caught. They had never really given the opportunity. Jon's chest shook with quiet laughter, following herself. 

They stayed there as Tyrion's serving spoons clang against his plates, definitely taking more time than needed. As hilariously awkward as it was, Dany reveled in the feeling of Jon's arms surrounding her, hugging her so close and warm. 

She turned her head against Jon's chest to watch Tyrion leave with his full plate in hand. He knew better than to stay in and eat. nonetheless, he gave her a smile as he left. As much as one constituted for him, anyway.

She giggled as the door closed, looking up at Jon with dancing eyes.

"Not our best hiding spot," she joked.

"We've never had a hiding spot, so yes. But also the best in accordance." 

Dany smoothed her hands over his chest, grateful he had been deciding against any armor. 

"Still not good enough to avoid Lord Varys. And that one will not go down as easily." Jon smiled and kissed her again. She accepted it, but pulled away, putting her finger to his kiss-plumped lips. "Not until you find us somewhere no one will ever be able to find us."

**Author's Note:**

> find me @joneryas on tumblr:)


End file.
